Universe Re write
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Jazz plays Universe to escape her life little does she know just how much she'll be escaping.


Two people are walking down the street somewhere in Japan.A boy and a girl.

The boy is about twenty-one years old. He has black hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top with his favorite techno goth band on it. He's 5'8".

The girl is about sixteen. She has black hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top. She's 5'2"

They enter their house and go to a room in the very back.  
The room is dark even with the lights on. The walls are painted black and pictures of wolves decorate the sorta looks like a typical teenagers room. Random things litter the floor. The black CD player is next to the bed already blasting rock music with bass pumping, CD's sit on top of it and lay scattered on the floor below it.  
The clothes hamper is empty and surrounded by clothes, the closet is bare except for the cloths on the floor.

The boy sits down at the computer in the room and starts hooking a VR game to it. HE turns on the computer and the Universe game appears on the screen.

"Here you go,Jazz,"he says to the girl as he moved aside for her to sit at the computer."you're already to set up your very own Universe account."

Jazz took over and began to make her character.

She was female with black hair and blue eyes. She wore a black skin tight shirt that ended under her breasts. Black skin tight jeans that clung to her body,black socks black shoes, and a black jacket with a chain on the back. Silver chains hung all over her shirt jeans and jacket. She wore a spiked wolves collar around her neck black ofcourse, along with a cross necklace. She wore spiked collars crisscrossing around her waist, her ankles, her wrists, her upper fore arms, and on her forehead. She chose a sword as her weapon.

She named her character Kuori.

"whatever, Jason, lets just go." she beamed at the boy,"They must be wondering what happened to us."

Jason went to his room across the hall and logged on.  
Jazz put the VR visor on and picked up the controller logging on herself.

Kuori was now standing next to a huge gold glowing ring with the name Tanyor inside it. She was so stunned that she just stood their and spun in a slow circle.

"Kouri!" a voice called,"Come on the dungeons this way."

Kouri turned to see three boys walking up to her.

One had long black hair and black eyes. He had wolf ears on the top of his head. His clothes were like the one's Jason was wearing, and he had three piercings in his left ear and five in his right.

* * *

The second had brown hair with streaks of gold and green eyes. He wore clothes similar to Jason's. He had cheetah ears and tail. Six piercings in both ears.

The last boy was similar clothes had blue hair and eyes. He had blue wings on his back.

"Misono, Tisanku, Majoti" Kuori nodded,"let's move."

The boys laugh and Tisanku, The one with the cheetah ears, takes Kouri's hand in his and begins to walk.

"Yeah, lets go."He grins at her as they all walk"The Simeon Dungeon is on the other side of Mikate we'll stock up on items their and continue if you're not going to school tomarrow we'll be able to finish it tonight."

"Do I ever go to school?" Kouri laughs back clinging to Tisanku's arm"I'm amped lets hurry!"

All three boys laughed as they entered the town and went into a store to buy items.  
They began to walk out of the town when another boy caught up to and joined them.

"Sorry, I'm late,"He gasped,"I had to do the dishes."

* * *

The boy wore a green puffy hat with a red gem in the middle in the front. He wore a green tank top with a green jacket over it and blue jeans. He wore hiker boots also green. He had a staff bigger than him on his back. He was beaming up at them as they entered the shop. An old man was waiting behind the counter.

"Dad!" The boy said, " I finished the dishes and my room is clean so I get to play until bedtime right?"

"That's right , Bobby." The man said, "What can I do you for upstanding players today?"

"My sister has just started just like Bobby here." Misono said, "She'll need a full beginner set up."

"Hey, old man, I'll take this pouch." Tisanku called, He payed with some gold coins. " Here, Kuori. " He helped her strap the pouch on to her waist. "This has ten more inventory pouches then a beginner pouch. "

"Wow , thank you." kuori beamed, "Potions?" she took red and blue potions that Misono gave to her and put them in her pouch. "Thank you, guys. "

"No problem." Misono shrugged, "You're my sister I'm supposed to take care of you. You on the other hand are not." he growled at Tisanku. "Bobby you coming with us?"

"Can I?" Bobby asked, grabbing Kuori's hand, "I just started too so we can learn together!"

"Sounds great!" Kuori laughed, smiling at her best friend's baby brother."I'll slash them down with my sword and you can blast them down with your magic."

They went and walked until they reached a cliff. Majoti hit a rock with his gun and the dungeon opened. A pop song began playing and Majoti looked up. Another song began playing and Tisanku looked up as well.

"We've gotta go to work." Tisanku sighed. "Sorry, we're out of here."

Misono, Tisanku and Majoti were all cops in real life. Jason, Steven and Robert respectively.

"Well, I'll tell you now, I'm just here to heal you two and give you advice when you need it." Misono told them. He closed the dungeon behind them. "This dungeon spawns Slimes and wolves that work together. You'll have to do the same. "

"No problem." Kuori scoffed, she drew her sword. "Lets do our best , Bobby."

"Yeah." Bobby said, his staff appearing in his hands. "I'll cover you with my fireball. So count on me, Kuori."

Kuori nodded. They walked forward only two steps when three slimes and a wolf appeared.

"Slimes can use magic depending on their color." Misono informed. "These one's are white so they use wind magic."

" okay, here goes!" Kuori shot forward he dodged three wind attacks and attacked the wolf. "Bobby, magic on magic!"

"Right!" Bobby called, holding his staff out. "Fireball!" his fireball hit one of the slimes.

Misono smirked to himself. Of course Kuori knew basics like this she played video games most of her life.


End file.
